Night to Remember
by Fazea
Summary: Sebuah misi penyelamatan berubah menjadi penemuan sesuatu yang telah lama hilang. Sesuatu yang dulu pernah membawa kebahagiaan di New York City. \Grave-Busterxfem!Plantern \warnings inside \Hana Senritsu's request \ RnR?


Kota yang tidak pernah tidur telah berubah menjadi kota yang tidur untuk selamanya.

"_Plantern_?"

Namun memori-memori manis itu masih terkubur hidup-hidup.

"Rave."

Natal.

—Dahulu, seharusnya natal adalah saat lampu-lampu warna-warni tergantung mewah di jalanan. Pohon natal tumbuh dengan liar. Dan pria gemuk berbaju merah sibuk membagikan hadiah—

Plantern menarik jaket hitam kakak yang sangat dicintainya itu, sambil bergumam singkat;

"This place was supposed to be… _Rockefeller_."

xX0oOo0Xx~

Matahari mulai menyenja. Langit berubah kejinggaan. Awan-awan mulai berkumpul di ufuk barat, mengantar sang matahari kembali ke balik bukit. Sementara bintang-bintang kecil mulai bermunculan seiring melukisnya warna hitam keunguan di langit. _Apa? _Ya, seharusnya memang ada burung-burung yang berterbangan dan ber_-koak-_ria di atas langit, pertanda mereka akan pulang ke sarang masing-masing.

Tapi apa mau dikata.

Rasanya, melihat seekor kutu hidup saja sudah merupakan _keajaiban_.

* * *

_Plants v.s. Zombies © Popcap  
Story © Me  
Warnings: typo(s), fluff, romance, _dan deskripyanggagal_, humanized, sunflowerxpeashooter hints_, _grave-busterx__fem!plantern, _abal, nista. Sedikit nyambung dari fanfic saya sebelumnya, '_We are the PLANT' _

_Dedicated to Hana Senritsu_

_DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ_

* * *

_Shift _para _**plant **_siang telah usai, mereka akan kembali ke ruangan masing-masing untuk menghabiskan malam dengan istirahat sepuasnya—di samping itu, mereka memang menjadi lemah di malam hari. Kemudian keamanan bagian malam akan diserahkan kepada _plant _yang bekerja di _shift_ malam mereka.

—_Seharusnya memang begitu._

Tapi, sejak membludaknya pasukan-pasukan mayat hidup dalam jumlah yang luar biasanya banyak—tanpa alasan yang jelas—_Professor _segera mengambil tindakan dini. Dengan mengadakan acara patroli keliling setiap malam datang. Patroli ini dibagi dalam beberapa tim yang saling bergantian tiap harinya. Satu tim terdiri dari 3-4 _plant _campuran _shift_ malam dan siang. Yang mana dalam satu malam, bisa sampai 5 tim yang berpatroli. Hal ini dilakukan untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau ada _zombie_ (yang jumlahnya sudah sangat banyak itu) diam-diam menyusup masuk ke dalam markas, dan sekaligus melakukan '_sweeping' _malam pada _zombie-zombie_ yang berkeliaran di kota-kota. Patroli ini mencakup semua kota di sekitar rumah raksasa mereka, yang mana bisa saja mencapai radius 5-20 km.

Dan tentu saja hal ini menyebabkan malam sejahtera para _plant_ berkurang. Beberapa _plant_ siang harus bekerja ekstra siang-malam. Dan _plant_ malam juga harus menahan kantuk luar biasa karena beberapa dari mereka dipaksa untuk ikut bertempur di siang hari—_ini soal keadilan._

_Jadwal Patroli 24 Desember 2XXX_

_Tim 1: Sunflower, Peashooter, Torchwood_

_Tim 2: Wall-nut, Plantern, Grave-Buster_

_Tim 3: Potato-Mine, Doom-Shroom, Ice-Shroom_

_Tim 4: Starfruit, Snow Pea, Reapeter_

'_Satu tim dengan Rave…'_

_Plantern_ tidak berhenti memandangi jadwal pembagian tim patroli itu.

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, _New York City_ tampak hening dengan menyedihkan. Gelap. Segala penerangan telah mati permanen dan hanya terlihat beberapa cahaya kelap-kelip diatas langit. _Light Pollution _telah mengakhiri masa kejayaannya, meminta para bintang di langit untuk kembali menerangi malam di bumi. Bahkan cahayanya nampak dua kali lebih terang dari yang seharusnya.

Tak ada suara. Tak ada kebisingan yang seharusnya ada. Kota yang tak pernah tidur ini berubah menjadi kota yang tidur selamanya. Angin pun tidak berhembus. Hanya udara dingin yang berputar-putar dalam rotasi pendek. Hal ini membuat para _plant _yang sedang berpatroli harus membaluti diri mereka sendiri dengan pakaian yang tebal—kalian tahu sendiri kalau tanaman hijau itu tak tahan di suhu seperti ini.

Suasana begitu sunyi dan membosankan. Apalagi sejak mulai patroli jam 6 tadi sampai jam 10 malam ini, tim 2 sama sekali tidak menemukan sesuatu yang 'seru'. Saking membosankannya, tak satu pun dari Wally, Rave, atau pun Lannie yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan memulai percakapan. Mereka hanya berjalan menyusuri jalanan di kota. Wally dan Rave berjalan berdampingan, sedangkan Lannie berjalan di belakang mereka.

Ketiganya kini berjalan menyusuri jalan pertokoan di kota—toko usang, tentunya. Gadis berambut cokelat ikal yang biasa dipanggil Lannie itu memungut sebuah majalah yang tergeletak di jalanan. Majalah yang ia temukan di depan toko komik itu sudah sangat lusuh, lembaran kertasnya rapuh, lembab, dan hancur-hancuran.

…_Tapi, lumayan juga untuk bacaan iseng di jalan di saat bosan seperti ini—_Pikir Lannie.

Meski majalah bobrok itu tidak sebagus buku-buku ilmiah yang sering dibacanya di perpustakaan Professor, ia tetap memilah-milah halaman majalah itu. Samar-samar, _cover_nya tampak bergambar pohon cemara yang berwarna-warni.

_Pohon apa ini?_—itu adalah pohon natal pertama yang dilihat dimata Lannie. Mungkin, dari semua saudaranya, ialah yang pertama kali melihat sebuah pohon natal (Memang, Professor tidak pernah mengadakan perayaan semacam itu dengan alasan tertentu).

Ia kembali memilah halaman majalah itu lebih dalam. Di bagian tengahnya, terdapat artikel tentang kawasan yang direkomendasikan untuk berlibur di saat natal. Dan tampak gambar besar tentang _ice rink_ yang terletak di depan sebuah pohon natal raksasa. _Plantern_ tampak takjub saat melihatnya. Tapi, belum ia selesai takjub, sebuah ledakan hebat mengagetkan mereka bertiga.

_**BOOOM!**_

"Apa itu? !" Wally segera berlari ke sumber ledakan, disusul oleh Rave dan Lannie. Meninggalkan majalah itu kembali jatuh tergeletak.

Sambil berlari, Rave bertanya pada Wally, "Apa yang terjadi, _Wall-nut_?"

Dengan tubuhnya yang paling tinggi se-tim, Wally dapat melihat sebuah pertempuran sengit yang terjadi antara tim 3 dengan beberapa _Gargantuar—zombie_ besar yang sulit untuk dihancurkan— "Sepertinya tim 3 sedang dalam masalah. Kita harus bantu!" Rave mengangguk setuju, Lannie pun demikian.

Sambil berlari memutari sebuah pagar pendek untuk mencapai lokasi, _Ice-Shroom_ dari tim 3 menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membekukan _Gargantuar _sementara—sepertinya maksudnya memang begitu, tapi jangkauan kekuatannya terlalu luas sehingga beberapa benda di sekitarnya ikut membeku seketika. Dan secara tak sengaja, tim 2 yang bermaksud membantunya ikut terjebak pada suhu rendah luar biasa yang membuat lapisan es di sepanjang jalan-jalan _New York. _

_**PRAAK!**_

"Apa yang dia lakukan? !" Rave mengomel pada ketidakbecusan _Ice-Shroom _dalam mengatur kekuatannya, yang mana membuat kakinya terjebak dalam sebuah lempengan es yang tebal. "Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Wally, meskipun saat itu ia tidak bisa merasakan kaki-kakinya yang membeku.

"_Plantern?_"

Sambil menggunakan cahaya yang bisa ia pancarkan dari tubuhnya agar es tipis yang membungkusnya meleleh, ia menjawab, "Ya, tidak apa-apa." Kemudian menggunakan cara yang sama pada kaki-kaki _Grave-Buster. _Karena _Plantern_ bermaksud baik, maka _Grave-Buster_ tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Cih!" Wally menghancurkan es di kakinya dengan sekali tendangan, "Mereka bergerak menjauh. Kalau kalian berdua masih lama, aku akan pergi duluan!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban terlebih dahulu, Wally sudah mengambil langkah lebar dan berlari mengejar tim 3 yang menjauh. Pergi meninggalkan Lannie yang masih melelehkan es di kaki Rave dengan cahaya dari tubuhnya—inilah kemampuan spesialnya.

"Apa masih lama?" Rave melirik pada Lannie yang masih men'transfer' cahaya dari tangannya agar es di kaki Rave cepat meleleh. Hanya saja, cahaya yang _Plantern _pancarkan hanyalah cahaya biasa. Kalau saja itu adalah cahaya matahari seperti yang dipancarkan _Sunflower,_ maka dalam hitungan detik saja mungkin es itu sudah meleleh.

"Sebentar... yak, sudah!"

"Baiklah, ayo kita kejar mereka." Ucap Rave, seraya mengikat syalnya lebih kuat. Tapi, ia tidak mendengar respon apapun dari Lannie seperti jawaban bahkan gumaman. Saat menengok ke belakang, perempuan itu sedang memegangi pagar pendek dari batu bata yang membuat mereka memutar jalan tadi. Pagar pendek yang membentuk persegi panjang. Pagar yang membatasi jalan dengan 'lubang' besar di baliknya. 'Lubang' yang dimaksud bukanlah lubang tanah yang kosong, melainkan dibawahnya terdapat _ice rink_ yang dapat dicapai dengan tangga.

Matanya tidak lepas dari sesuatu di seberangnya.

"_Plantern?"_

Rave akhirnya penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat anak itu. _Sebuah pohon besar._ Namun daunnya sudah rontok dan hanya terlihat batang kambiumnya saja. Dari strukturnya saja, Lannie sudah berasumsi kalau itu adalah pohon yang sama di majalah. _Pohon natal—cemara._

Dan kalau kau melihat ke bawahnya, ada sebuah area membeku di bawah pohon itu. _Ice Rink. _Tempat yang dulu biasa di gunakan manusia untuk bermain _ice skating,_ dan biasanya akan ramai dikunjungi saat natal. Karena pada saat itu, sang pohon natal raksasa akan dihias sedemikian rupa sehingga memiliki rupa yang menarik, megah, cantik, dan memanjakan mata.

"Rave." Lannie menarik jaket hitam kakak yang sangat dicintainya. Sambil tetap menggenggam jaket Rave, Lannie berlari turun lewat tangga untuk menginjakkan kaki di _Ice Rink_ tersebut. Esnya tampak tebal dan sama sekali tidak rata—terima kasih kepada _Iceshroom_ yang turut membekukan daerah ini.

"Plantern, kita tidak punya waktu. Tim 3 membutuhkan bantuan kita."

"Tidak, Rave," Plantern masih melihat sekeliling _ice rink _itu, "_This place... was supossed to be rockefeller."_

"_Rocket fail?_"

"_Rockefeller."_ _Plantern _menekankan.

Pemuda yang suka memakai jaket hitam ber-_hoody_ itu hanya mampu menekuk alisnya, "Terserah, tapi kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Rave mulai mengambil langkah untuk menaiki anak tangga dan kembali ke jalan. Tanpa terdengar suara langkah kaki Lannie yang akan mengikutinya. Namun yang terdengar malahan suara lempengan besi yang meluncur di atas es. Tertarik, Rave yang sudah sampai di jalan melirik sumber suara itu.

Yang ia lihat adalah sosok _Plantern_ yang meluncur diatas es dengan canggung. _Dari mana ia dapat sepatu itu?—_pikir Rave, seraya melirik pada sepatu aneh yang digunakan Lannie yang sedang jatuh tergelincir itu. Kalau kau melirik pada sisi lain _ice rink,_ terdapat sebuah tempat kecil dengan beberapa lemari penyimpanan, mungkin semacam tempat penyewaan sepatu semacam itu—sepatu _skate._

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran gadis itu, ia seolah terhipnotis oleh rasa penasarannya sendiri untuk mencoba bagaimana rasanya meluncur diatas es. Seakan lupa dengan nasib teman-temannya di tim 3. Yang Rave lihat sekarang, Lannie masih terus berusaha berjalan—meluncur di atas es yang tidak rata itu. Tak peduli meskipun di setiap langkah ia harus jatuh tersungkur. Ia akan tetap bangun, lalu mencoba berjalan dengan berpegangan pada pagar. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia sudah bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya saat meluncur, dan sekarang ia mengerti bagaimana memperhatikan langkah-langkah yang benar. Beberapa menit kemudian—secara mengejutkan—Lannie sudah dapat meluncur dalam skala yang mudah, bahkan bisa melakukan _step_. Kalau ditanya kenapa bisa demikian, para _plant_ memang mempunyai kemampuan untuk beradaptasi yang jauh lebih cepat.

Sesaat kemudian Rave menyadari dirinya masih terpaku disana, memandangi Lannie. _'Astaga. Aku kan' harus pergi.' _Ia menepuk dahinya sendiri, kemudian mulai mengambil langkah pergi, tapi—

"Rave!" suara itu memanggil. Lannie. "Apa kau mau bergabung denganku? Disini menyenangkan!"

Rave tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh _Plantern_ barusan. Tentang mengajaknya untuk bergabung bersamanya, yang berarti ia juga akan berseluncur diatas es itu. Dan juga meninggalkan tugas untuk membantu tim 3 yang masih bertarung di ujung jalan. Dan yang ia lebih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang; ia kembali menuruni tangga, di mana Lannie telah menunggunya disana.

"Ini," Lannie menyerahkan sepasang sepatu _skate _untuk laki-laki yang telah ia ambilkan untuk Rave. Dalam batin, sebenarnya ia juga tidak percaya bahwa gertakannya itu benar-benar ditanggapi Rave, terlebih ia menerimanya. "—Se-sekali-kali kita butuh liburan juga, kan?" Lannie menambahkan, ia berkata demikian agar tidak kena marah.

"...Kau bodoh," gumam Rave, "Yang jelas setelah ini kita harus meminta maaf pada tim 3, _Wall-nut _juga." Ia berdiri mantap, dengan sepatu _skate _yang sudah terpasang di kaki-kakinya. Tapi, selayaknya Lannie tadi, ia sempat tergelincir sedikit. Untungnya, Lannie langsung memegangi tangannya.

"Hati-hati, awalnya memang susah untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuh. Tapi nanti jadi biasa, kok." Lannie memegangi tangan Rave, menuntunnya untuk berjalan mengikuti dirinya sambil meluncur sedikit-sedikit diatas es.

—_Oke. Ini aneh. Aneh sekali—_ Rave memang merasa benar-benar ada yang janggal. Biasanya ia bersikap dingin pada seluruh saudaranya dan lebih memilih untuk melakukan seluruh kegiatan sendiri. _Tapi ini? _Diajari _ice skating _oleh adiknya sendiri merupakan suatu hal yang konyol bagi orang itu. _–Tapi, menyenangkan._

Satu, dua, tiga, langkah-langkah Rave makin lama makin lancar. Lannie kelihatan senang Rave sudah bisa mengikuti irama kakinya dan berseluncur selayaknya orang yang sudah mahir. "Tuh, kau bisa Rave, hebat!"

"Hm," ia hanya bisa bergumam sambil tersenyum. "Dari mana kau tahu tentang ini?"

"Aku melihat gambar banyak orang yang melakukan ini di dalam majalah yang tadi sempat kupungut. Kan' tempat ini _rockefeller—_dulunya," Lannie menjelaskan. Tanpa sadar, karena langkah seluncuran Rave yang sudah begitu lancar, dan tangan yang masih bergandengan itu membuat mereka seolah-olah sedang berdansa bersama diatas es.

"_Ice skating _ya? Aku sudah pernah dengar," ucapnya, mengingat ia pernah membaca suatu halaman di buku tentang olahraga ini. "Kau sudah mengajariku _ice skating._ Sebagai pertukaran, bagaimana kalau aku mengajarimu berdansa?"

Rave—tidak, seluruh penghuni rumah masih ingat benar bagaimana buruknya dansa seorang _Plantern. _Sejak perayaan ulang tahun Profesor tempo dulu—ya, dalam perayaan itu diadakan pesta dansa—_Plantern_ yang berdansa solo saat itu seperti orang sakau.

"EH?" sontak, wajah anak itu memerah. "Ti-tidak perlu! Seumur hidup aku tidak akan bisa berdansa, Ra—"

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Rave sudah memeluk pinggang Lannie, tangan kirinya menggandeng tangan gadis itu, dan kaki-kaki mereka masih seirama dalam seluncurannya. "Rileks saja, dan ikuti kaki-kakiku."

_Pria ini sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang biasa terlihat di rumah—_Lannie membatin, sambil menundukkan kepalanya agar wajah merahnya tak terlihat. Meski begitu, ia mengikuti saran _Grave-Buster _untuk rileks dan mengikuti langkahnya. Badannya memang rileks, tapi _Plantern _tidak bisa me-rileks-kan debaran jantungnya yang hebat. Dan ia sangat yakin, Rave bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya. Yah, bagaimana pun juga, _Grave_-_Buster_ adalah orang yang dicintai seorang _Plantern_, lebih dari pada cinta pada sosok seorang kakak.

Bagaikan pasangan _ice dancing_ professional, keduanya bergerak gemulai diatas es. Mulus dan lancar, seirama, dan sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti dua orang yang baru belajar _ice skating._ Andaikan ada cahaya dan musik, maka suasana saat itu akan sangat lengkap.

**.**

**.**

_Meanwhile..._

"Baiklah, Wally. Tim 1 dan tim 4 sedang dalam perjalanan kesana!" _Peashooter _mematikan _walkie talkie portable _ditelinganya sambil berlari tergesa-gesa. Di kedua sisinya, ada _Sunflower _dan _Torchwood_ yang juga sedang berlari. Sedangkan di belakang tim 1 itu, ada tim 4 yang mengekori. Mereka bertemu secara tak sengaja di perempatan saat Pete menerima info dari _Wall-nut. _Tanpa basa-basi, mereka langsung berlari menuju lokasi kejadian.

"Apa katanya, Pete?" tanya Sunny.

"Katanya, saat ingin membantu tim 3, tiba-tiba Rave dan Lannie menghilang dan sekarang Wally dalam keadaan terdesak." ia menjelaskan secara kilat, "Sebaiknya kita membagi tugas. Tim 4 mencari Rave dan Lannie, tim 1 membantu tim 3, bagaimana?" Pete memberi saran seraya berbelok melewati sebuah pagar pendek.

_Reapeter_ melirik sesuatu, "Ng... Pete, sepertinya kita tidak perlu mencari mereka."

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Itu."

Semua orang yang sedang berlari saat itu berlari langsung berhenti dan menyipitkan mata masing-masing pada arah yang ditunjukan _Reapeter_. Terlihat Rave dan Lannie sedang asyik berseluncur bersama di atas es yang belum pernah mereka lihat.

"...Apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya _Starfruit. _Namun tak ada yang menjawab—karena memang tak satu pun dari mereka yang tahu.

_Peashooter _memandangi pemandangan itu dengan wajah jengkel, "A-Aku tidak tahu hal apa yang sedang mereka lakukan tapi—"

"Tapi yang mereka lakukan kelihatan menyenangkan! Mereka juga kelihatan serasi sekali disana! Aaw~," _Sunflower_ dengan seenaknya menyela kalimat _Peashooter._

"BUKAN!" Pete mengamuk, "Mereka mengabaikan tugas dan lebih memilih untuk—untuk—melakukan hal yang tidak jelas itu!" Ia menunjuk _Ice Rink_ itu berulang kali dengan wajah merah padam dan kalimat sumpah serapah yang ia lontarkan pada Rave.

_Reapeter_ sudah bisa membaca sikap adiknya yang akhir-akhir ini jadi setengah sembrono itu. _'Aah. Ia pasti iri pada Rave yang pendiam ternyata bisa bersama dengan Lannie. Padahal, selama ini ia tidak pernah bisa demikian dengan Sunny. Dasar bodoh.'_

"RAVE! LANNIE! SUDAH CUKUP MAIN-MAINNYA! KEMBALI!" sepertinya anak itu benar-benar mengamuk, sehingga ia sampai berteriak kencang hanya untuk memanggil dua orang itu.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Empat detik. Lima detik.

Tidak ada respon yang terlihat dari dua orang yang sedang menikmati kegiatannya itu.

"H—Hah?" Pete terlihat heran dengan kelakuan keduanya. "Mereka tidak mendengarku?"

"Tidak, mereka pasti mendengarmu," _Snow Pea _maju kedepan, ingin melihat Rave dan Lannie jauh lebih dekat, "Hanya saja... pura-pura tidak mendengarmu dan sengaja tidak meresponmu. Sepertinya mereka sangat menyukai apa yang mereka lakukan."

Pete menggeram, "HAH? Tidak meresponku? Akan kubuat mereka meresponku meskipun mereka harus merangkak padaku!" Ia benar-benar mengamuk dalam skala tak wajar, semua temannya saat itu hanya mampu memasang wajah _oh-ayolah-tidak-perlu-berlebihan-seperti-ini._

"Todd!" ia memanggil _Trochwood._

"Hng?" responnya, tak niat.

Pete memegangi bahunya erat-erat, "Bakar pohon yang disana itu dan buat mereka kena serangan jantung!" Perintahnya, tanpa berpikiran lurus kedepan dan memikirkan resikonya.

Orang yang biasa dipanggil Todd itu melirik sinis pada saudaranya, "Kau yakin? Bisa mengakibatkan kebakaran, lho."

_Peashooter _menjawabnya santai, "Tidak perlu khawatir, kita punya Noah disini!" pemuda berambut hijau itu menarik lengan _Snow-Pea_ yang meliriknya dingin. Yah, dua orang yang bisa dibilang sepupu itu memang kurang akur. Yang satu benar-benar sedingin es, yang satu benar-benar panas membara.

Di sela-sela keributan yang dibuat Pete, kakaknya—Peter—menhela nafas panjang. "Haaah, anak itu. Sebaiknya aku pergi melanjutkan misi. Kau ikut, Sunny?"

"Ng? Eh—tidak, aku ingin melihat ini sampai akhir," ia menolak ajakan kakak orang yang ia sukai itu dengan lembut.

Peter tampak agak kesal karenanya, "Hm. Terserah." Ia pun kembali berlari menuju ketempat yang seharusnya, tidak memampat di tempat seperti ini.

Kembali pada _Peashooter. _

Anak itu kini mengarahkan senapannya pada kobaran api yang dibuat _Torchwood_. Sasarannya adalah pohon yang memang sudah agak hangus itu. "Siaap, satu, dua, tiga!"

_BAM! _

_**BLAAAR!**_

Pohon itu langsung terbakar secara keseluruhan, mulai dari ranting hingga batang utamanya. Anehnya, kayu itu tidak terbakar dengan cepat. Dan kalau kau melihat pada Rave dan Lannie, keduanya masih asyik berdansa, mereka tidak menoleh, melirik, bahkan bergetar kaget karena terbakarnya pohon cemara itu. Padahal, posisi mereka begitu dekat.

"Hah? Gagal?" Pete makin geram, "Hoshi! Noah! Luncurkan misil-misil kalian tinggi ke udara!"

"...Untuk apa? Itu hanya akan membuang-buang misil saja, kan?" _Snow Pea _meresponnya. Dengan dingin.

Terlihat urat syaraf Pete mulai keluar, "Sudah, lakukan saja! Akan kubuat mereka kesakitan karena serpihan misil kalian!"

_Snow Pea_ masih menatapnya dingin, "Maksudmu setelah kami meluncurkan misil kami, kau akan akan menghancurkannya dengan misilmu? Cih." Noah berdecak beberapa kali, tapi tetap dilaksanakannya bersama Hoshi—_Starfruit. _(*_Hoshi_ dalam bahasa Jepang artinya bintang)

_BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!_

Misil-misil salju yang besar kini berhamburan, menyisakan serpihan-serpihan kecil dingin yang jatuh ke bumi. Hal yang sama terjadi pada misil _Starfruit. _Misil lucu berbentuk bintang namun mematikan itu juga berhamburan membentuk serpihan yang paling kecil dan paling berkilauan yang pernah ada. Cahaya yang terlihat adalah cahaya keputihan dan kuning keemasan yang jatuh persis ke tempat Rave dan Lannie berdansa.

"Dengan begini mereka akan kesakitan karena serpihan itu! Aku sudah berbaik hati tidak menembak mereka dengan misil yang utuh!" seru _Peashooter _bersemangat. Teman-temannya hanya memandang aneh pemuda itu. Namun, hasilnya sama seperti sebelumnya. Rave dan Lannie mengacuhkan segala serangan Pete itu, dan tetap berdansa seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Apa..." Pete menggenggam keras pagar itu, "Baiklah, selanjutnya—"

Kata-katanya terhenti setelah sebuah tangan kecil meraih pundaknya, "Sudah cukup, Pete. Biarkan saja mereka. Bagaimana kalau kita bergabung juga?"

_Peashooter_ tidak percaya pada kata-kata Sunny barusan, "Kau suka bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan teman-teman kita?"

_Sunflower_ menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, bukan itu. Tadi _reapeter_ melaporkan bahwa tim 3 sudah berhasil membereskan _zombie-zombie _itu dan semuanya selamat. Kita bisa lega sekarang, kan?" Sunny tersenyum manis pada pemuda didepannya. Yang tentu saja, senyumnya itu mengandung arti; _ayolah ayolah ayolah aku juga ingin main!_

Pete hanya mampu menhela napas pasrah, sedari dulu ia memang tidak pernah menang melawan senyuman-sejuta-arti-nya Sunny. "Biar pun masalah sudah selesai, kita pasti tetap akan dimarahi karena melalaikan tugas, kan? Huh."

Gadis berambut pirang keemasan itu hanya cemberut dengan batin yang berkata _"Satu-satunya yang membuat kita melalaikan tugas adalah kau!" _Namun pikiran itu tiba-tiba terpotong seketika _Peashooter_ menggenggam tangan kanannya, menengok padanya, tersenyum padanya, dan berkata, "Tapi, kalau kau benar-benar ingin mencobanya, akan kutemani."

Sunny pun tidak tahan untuk memeluk legan pemuda berambut hijau daun itu, "Benarkah? Terima kasih!"

Todd, Noah, dan Hoshi hanya bisa saling melempar wajah setelah apa yang terjadi dan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Beberapa saat lalu, suasana begitu tegang dan panik karena mereka dikejar misi untuk menyelamatkan tim 3. Kemudian, mereka (dengan paksaan Pete) berusaha menghentikan kegiatannya Rave dan Lannie yang aneh. Dan sekarang, nuansa malam itu menjadi sedikit lebih hangat. Api masih berkobar pada pohon cemara disana, dan menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang luar biasa terang di daerah itu. Suhu udara pun menjadi lebih hangat karenanya. Butir-butir es dan emas kecil pun masih bertaburan disana. Dan suara lempengan besi yang bergesek dengan lapisan es menjadi tambahan yang benar-benar pas. Kalau kau menutup mata dan menikmati semua itu, kau akan merasa kembali menemukan sesuatu yang pernah hilang. Sesuatu yang pernah hilang dan kau berpikir tidak akan pernah bisa menemukannya kembali. Kau tidak tahu pasti apa itu, tapi apapun itu, itu pernah membawa kebahagiaan disini.

Ya, natal telah kembali.

Seiring kedua orang itu turun ke _rink _dan bermain serta berdansa selayaknya dua pasangan sebelumnya, sebuah musik boks yang dibawa _zombie_ memainkan lagu _jingle bell _dari kejauhan.

**.:F I N:.**

_A/N: _

Bahaha. Harusnya fic ini publish pas natal kemarin, tapi karena belum selesai jadinya.../facewall. Dan fic ini jadinya nggak fluff sama sekali, maaf ya **Hana Senritsu**, request dari kapan baru kukerjain sekarang TT_TT

_Hope you enjoy this fic and... review, maybe?_

Fazea  
18/04/2012


End file.
